The purpose of this project is to study the chemistry and biochemistry of biogenic amines, their amino acid precursors and transformation products. The areas of specific interest are: 1) the mechanism of the neurotoxicity of 6-hydroxydopamine, 5,7-dihydroxytryptamine and related compounds; 2) the role of adrenergic innervation in the release of calcitonin from the C-cell of the thyroid; 3) the histopathology of nonspecific toxic effects of dihydroxytrypt-amines on cardiac muscle; 4) the effect of fluorine derivatives of biogenic amines on transport mechanisms in vivo, in atrial preparations and in platelet preparations; 5) the localization of both soluble and membrane bound catechol-O-methyl transferase through the use of antibodies; and 6) the incorporation of 2-fluorohistidine into protein in vivo.